


Shield

by AngelynMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Steve wasn't really sure why everyone was surprised that he'd dropped the Shield for Bucky, he'd already done it once before when he'd refused to fight Bucky back when Bucky didn't recognize him.He'd drop it a thousand times as long as he had Bucky.





	Shield

Summary: End of Civil war: Steve wasn't really sure why everyone was surprised that he'd dropped the Shield for Bucky, he'd already done it once before when he'd refused to fight Bucky back when Bucky didn't recognize him.

He'd drop it a thousand times as long as he had Bucky.

\------

It was strange how many people asked if he had missed the Shield, Tony did once they agreed that them fighting had been stupid and remade the team. 

Tony had asked him if Steve wanted him to improve it and Steve had only shaken his head, he'd taken the Shield in hand, re-familiarized himself with it and had realized that he hadn't actually missed the Shield.

The Shield was everything he wasn't, it was a symbol, it was what had made him Captain America, a persona he'd come to hate.

Captain America was what everyone had seen and focused on when he'd first woken up, one of the first things that had bee n returned to him was the Uniform and the Shield and not his personal effects, not the compass that held Peggy's photo, behind which lay Bucky's.

For a while he'd let himself be lost within that persona, let Captain America be the only thing others saw and then... then there was Bucky.

Bucky standing there, a muzzle on his face, staring at him with murder in his eyes but no recognition, nothing of the man that Steve had grown up beside. There had been a shout from his mouth, 'You know me!' And from his, from Bucky, 'No, I don't!'

And Steve had refused, he'd refused to fight Bucky, the remainder of the life he'd lost the minute he'd stepped out of Howard's chamber, the only one that had the chance of remember the man Steve used to be instead of the one he'd become, the one the War had made him into.

Steve had dropped the Shield and it had fallen away and he hadn't cared because Bucky was right there only just out of reach and Steve hadn't been able to grab him.

And then everything with Tony and the Accords and everyone seemed so surprised when Steve had left the Shield behind, left it clattering on the ground for Bucky, walking away with Bucky.

They were shocked, and they asked him if he'd like a replacement for it, if he missed it and he wondered what to say, didn't know what to say.

Steve hadn't missed the Shield, hadn't missed what and who it represented.

Steve didn't know why everyone thought he needed it, didn't know why they were surprised he left it behind.

Steve would leave that Shield behind a thousand times if it meant he'd end up with Bucky by his side.

Bucky meant more than the Shield ever did and Steve would always, always chose Bucky first.

\----

A/N: I was watching a music video and realized that Steve dropped the Shield during The Winter Soldier when he was fighting Bucky on the Helicarrier, which made me wonder why people were so shocked when he dropped it for Bucky in the Civil War, I mean he'd done it once already why not again?


End file.
